Take A Hint
by YANDEREMANIAC
Summary: Sakura and Ino are being hit on by two guys. Of course, their friends didn't like the way those two guys flirting with them. They don't need to worry though because Sakura and Ino are going to make it clear for them that they aren't interested in them. In song form, of course!


**ONE-SHOT**

 **Empress of Demons:**

This is my attempt one-shot story representing Ino and Sakura!

The reason why I made this story? I listened to a song called 'Take A Hint' and it was sang by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. So, I thought about it and told myself, 'Maybe, I should make a one-shot' and viola!

I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

 **TITLE:** Take A Hint

 **FULL SUMMARY:** Sakura and Ino are being hit on by two guys. Of course, their friends didn't like the way those two guys flirting with them. They don't need to worry though because Sakura and Ino are going to make it clear for them that they aren't interested in them. In song form, of course!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters in Naruto nor the anime itself.

 **NOTE:** This is an alternate-universe fan-fiction. Also, there won't be any pairings in this story and the Akatsuki will be here. Who wouldn't want them out? Hahaha!

* * *

Sakura's right eye twitches.

Ino's eyes stare blankly at them.

One guy has a seductive smirk on his face.

Another one has a lewd smile.

Surrounding them are a bunch of scowling guys and girls and those expressions are directed to the two guys who are oblivious to their displeased looks. That, or they are just that good at ignoring them.

Sakura wondered how did this scenario happen again. She distinctively remembers that they were all just having fun inside the bar that is owned by one of their rich friends, Hyuuga Neji. They all decided to have some fun after a stressful day in their work but not without some protesting first. Hinata, Sakura, Konan, Tenten, Chouji, Neji, and Lee were reluctant in going with them.

Neji and Hinata for obvious reason because Hinata's father and Neji's father would be furious if they find out that they are going to a bar regardless of the fact, they own the said bar. It is disgraceful for the Hyuuga Clan to find out Neji and Hinata are drunk and acting really _drunk._

As for Lee, he never really drinks anything related to alcohol which meant this is his first time drinking and going to a bar. Well, as far he knew, he never really drinks which is a lie. He may have drank a full-glass of beer when his relative, Maito Gai, accidentally left that glass in the living room. Lee entered the living room, covered in sweat and obviously in needed of anything related to liquid. His eyes spotted the glass and without thinking, gulped everything down in one go.

Needless to say, Gai had to fix everything Lee had ruined. He didn't say anything to Lee after the boy has gotten over his hang-over.

Chouji didn't want to deal with a drunken Ino. Shikamaru would most likely dump the job of carrying Ino to him, claiming that their best friend is too troublesome for him to carry. And dealing with a drunken Ino, it means making sure she doesn't fall over or throw up the contents inside her stomach. Chouji hates the smell of vomit with passion.

Konan had a pretty much the same reason like Chouji except she would be dealing a lot of them, mainly Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara. These trio are too troublesome and annoying for her to take care of. Pein will helped her but only for a short amount of time because he will most likely stop Zetsu from trying to eat people and Madara, flirting with a lot of women. Yeah, Zetsu has a fetish of eating people though no one is sure whether Zetsu really eats people or that's just his split personality's liking. There are two of them: Black Zetsu and White Zetsu. Let's not discuss that.

As for Madara, Pein will have to deal with his continuous flirting and helping him escape from the women's partner's wrath. Yeah, that's a whole lot of stress.

Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi aren't a problem, considering they are quite level-headed and mature in most occasions.

For Tenten, she didn't particularly like seeing women stripping their clothings in the stage while dancing around the poles and other people who aren't ashamed of having a sexual intercourse in front of so many people. How disgusting.

Lastly, for Sakura, she's the apprentice of Senju Tsunade and she cannot be afford to have a strong head ache in the morning. For sure, Hidan and Kisame are going to challenge her in a drinking contest. Although she won many times against them, she would still be knocked out after their contest. Plus, Ino would probably not stop in pestering her in getting a hot guy to bang. Ugh!

But eventually, after so many pleadings from Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Kankurou, and pretty much everyone, they relented.

After that, they met in front of the bar, wearing clothes that scream that they are going to party hard tonight.

Neji drags his cousin into the VIP room where she is safe from the lecherous looks that the men are giving to her. She was wearing a short, denim shorts with a fishnet stockings inside, giving everyone a good look at her pale and flawless legs. To match her lower outfit, she wore a black crop top, showing her flat stomach and ample chest. Her hair was put up into a messy bun with few stray hairs framing her face.

Everyone's mind couldn't function at the sexy appearance of the usually reserved and modest Hyuuga.

Ino looks really pleased with Hinata's appearance.

Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shino, and Shikamaru joined Hinata in the VIP room. Just like Hinata, Tenten was lusted by the men as well. She wore a tight, fitting, silver skirt with a matching silver belt, and a red tube with strings connecting around her neck then partnered off with a red high heels. Her usual hairstyle was undone and they fell in wavy motion in her back, catching many attention. Her smoky make up only added their desires for her.

Lee, Chouji, Shino, and Shikamaru didn't wear anything flashy or making women turn their heads to their direction. Nope, it was too troublesome anyway.

The Akatsuki placed themselves on a large table, ignoring the lust-filled eyes of every woman inside the bar as they enjoyed themselves by ordering a lot of beers and snacks. Konan had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at every man trying to catch a glimpse of her chest. Her cold glares did the trick but not for long because the men are too intrigued at her chest than to care.

Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankurou, and Sai situated themselves beside the table of the Akatsuki. They pretty much just ignored the girls also but Kankurou would flash them his seductive smile once in a while, making them feel jelly and horny.

Ino dragged Sakura to the dance floor, encouraging her to dance too. With nothing else to do, Sakura started dancing to the beat, momentarily forgetting her hesitation and let out her stress from her work. Her blonde haired best friend smiles at the relax expression of her pink haired best friend.

Everything seemed fine until...

"Hey ladies" a deep and husky voice murmurs to their ears.

Sakura and Ino stop dancing to acknowledge the guy who is smirking down at them with his friend behind him. The two girls got to admit, these two guys are kinda hot.

"Can we help you with something?" Sakura asks, cocking an eyebrow at them.

"Yes... you can help me with something..." the guy says while wondering his eyes around her body. His eyes trailing down to the exposed pale neck of the pink haired woman down to the cleavage that showed from behind her skimpy clothing, down to her flat stomach, down to her delicious and milky legs.

Sakura gives him a harsh glare and crosses her arms over her chest, shielding her chest from his view. The guy chuckles in amusement.

"You're quite a feisty kitten, aren't you?"

"Do you see a whiskers on my face, fur on my body, or paws in my hands and feet?" she asks, sarcastically.

His smile grows wider at her response. "I like your attitude, kitten. Many girls tend to be quite easy while you... you are so different from them".

Having enough of them, Ino grabs Sakura's wrist.

"I believe the one-sided delightful conversation is over. Let's go, Sakura. We shouldn't waste our time with them" she says, pulling her pink haired friend to the bar.

The guys didn't hide their laughter as they casually walked over to them, expertly ignoring the disgusted looks the two girls had shot them.

"What do you ladies want?" the bartender asked, smiling at them while wiping the inside of the glass.

"Give us your biggest bottle of beer" Sakura said.

The bartender looks skeptical. "Are you sure, miss?"

"I'm sure. Plus, one bottle isn't going to make me drunk yet" she says, carelessly.

"Forehead, can drink 10 bottles of beer without getting drunk and I can handle myself for only 5 bottles so you don't need to worry about us" Ino said to the bartender.

"If you ladies are sure..."

"We are definitely sure!" Ino says, happily.

The bartender shrugs and walks away. Meanwhile, the guys beside them were gaping at these women after hearing what they said. Are they really serious?

Ino glances at them and smirks.

"Surprise?" she asks, smugly.

One of them smirks. "You girls are full of surprises. What else can you do?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked with a secretive smile.

The other guy nods, eagerly.

"I am a medic and I can castrate you if you come too close to me" her pleasant face turns into a disgusted one, turning her head away from the guy that is inching closer to her.

The guy has stopped his movements. For a moment, a terrified expression appears on his face but he shakes his head and lets out a smug smirk.

"Nice threat, kitten but it won't work on me" he says, confidently.

Sakura's right eye twitches.

Ino's eyes stare blankly at them.

The two guys smile at them.

Before they know it, they are surrounded by Sakura's and Ino's friends and they are glaring daggers at the two guys.

"Leave them alone, you punks" Naruto scowls at them.

"If one of you tried to harass them, I won't hesitate to throw the two of you out of my bar" Neji says, coldly.

Gaara and Sasuke didn't say anything but their glares pretty much did say anything they wanted to say.

The Akatsuki are letting a dangerous aura around them, making other people back away, in fear of getting caught.

The two guys scowl and walk away.

Sakura and Ino sigh before thanking their friends.

* * *

"Can we stop this?" Sakura asks with exhaustion.

"What do you mean?"

For two weeks, these two guys whom they met in Neji's bar kept on pestering them for dates. Ino and Sakura found out their names were Takeru and Hiro. Hiro was the one who kept on pestering Sakura while Takeru was the one pestering Ino.

These two guys just couldn't take a hint that they aren't interested with them.

Apparently, they are inside the karaoke bar along with their friends. Many people are dancing and singing along to the music, having real fun, while Ino and Sakura are stucked with these creeps and their friends can only glare at the guys because they couldn't cause commotion in public.

"Who wants to sing next?" the DJ asks.

Ino got an idea and quickly pulled Sakura with her, ignoring the surprise shout of her best friend.

"Ino-pig!"

"Shush, Forehead. I know one way we could make them go away" the blonde says, smirking.

"What is it?" the pink haired woman asks.

"We're going to sing..." she smirks. "Take A Hint"

Sakura's eyes widened before a smirk made way to her lips.

"I like your idea, Ino-pig" she grins.

Back to their friends, they watched on as their two friends walked towards the DJ and told something to him. The DJ nods and presses something.

"What are they doing?" Deidara asks.

No one answers because obviously they don't know it too.

They watch as Ino and Sakura take the microphones from the DJ. Tenten, Hinata, and Temari smirk finally understanding what they are going to do.

"Oooooh! This is going to be exciting!" Temari said and sat down on the nearest chair, putting her legs on top of the table in front of her.

Hinata sits down beside her and simply smiles at the confused expressions of their friends. Tenten giggles then sips her cola.

"Don't worry guys, this will be definitely interesting" Tenten reassured.

"What exactly are they doing in the stage?" Kankurou questions, slowly.

Temari rolled her eyes. "What do people on stage?"

The smart ones immediately understood while the... er... less smart ones still didn't get what Temari was saying.

"I don't get it" Naruto scratches his head.

"Don't think too hard, dobe" Sasuke said. "You'll fry your brain"

"Why you -"

"Hn. Otouto, do not taunt your friend like that" Itachi reprimands.

Kisame, Deidara, Naruto, Hidan, Kiba, and Kankurou laughed at Sasuke's expression. His face is bright red after casually scolding him in front of everyone like a child.

Before the younger Uchiha could say anything, their attention is put on to the stage where in two girls were holding a microphones. The music starts and everyone goes into the beat.

Sakura started the song.

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like. I can always see 'em coming from the left or from the right"

Their friends had their jaws dropped. Literally.

Ino started the next line.

"I don't want to be a priss. I'm just tryin'na be polite but it always seems to bite me in the..."

Now, their eyes widened like the size of a dinner plates.

"Ask me for my number..." Sakura made a gesture of writing something in the air. "... yeah you put me on the spot" then she pointed at Hiro who was clapping to the beat, oblivious to the lyrics of the song.

"You think we should hook up but I think that we should not" Ino shakes her index finger at the two guys while Sakura makes a gesture of 'no' behind Ino.

"Whoaaaaa! I didn't know they can sing!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes widening more.

Temari chuckles. "They have a wonderful voice, don't you guys think so?"

"Hell yeah! Those bitches had a fucking powerful voice!" Hidan exclaims, completely mesmerized.

"They are so cool!" Kiba and Kankurou give a thumbs up.

Kakuzu rubs his chin. "They could make a money with that talent of theirs"

Konan sighs behind the money-obsessed man.

"You had me at 'Hello'..." Sakura acted like she is talking on the phone. "... then you opened up your phone"

"And that is when it started going south... OH!"

They move away from the stage, going down and mingling with the guests before making their way towards the two guys.

"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips" they both started singing.

Their voice blending really well with each other.

"Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint! Take a hint"

Ino made Takeru turn to look at her and grabbed his collar while singing. "No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think"

Sakura ruffles Hiro's hair in a fake affection then letting go. "I think you could use a mint. Take a hint! Take a hint!" she makes a mocking expression, making them frown.

Their friends who were watching the whole show, laughed to their heart's content.

"La la la... T-Take a hint! Take a hint!... la la la..."

Sakura moves away first and walks over to where their friends are. Casually sitting on one of the chairs and crossing her legs together.

Her friends cheer for her at her side.

"I guess you still don't get it so let's take it from the top"

Ino walks over with a sexy sway, sitting beside the rosette. "You asked what my sign is and I told it was 'STOP' " she holds up her palm.

"And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped" Sakura's voice becomes higher.

They both look at each other. "You'd be here and I'd be on a yatch. Oh!"

Then, they move away from the opposite direction.

Sakura walks over to their friends while still singing with Ino although they are in the opposite direction.

"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my... Hey!" Sakura turns around and raise her one of her hands in the air before quickly singing.

Her friends are dancing around with her, cheering their names loudly.

"Go, Sakura-chan! Go, Ino!"

"You're awesome, yeah!"

"Yeah! That's right, girls! Show them what you got!"

"Woooooohoooo!"

"How youthful!"

"Hn"

"Go, go, go!"

"Woooohooo! Nice singing, Blondie and Pinkie!"

"No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint! Take a hint! La la la... T-Take a hint! Take a hint!... La la la!"

Then the both of them move towards in front of Hiro and Takeru, leaning on the table separating them from their suitors. The two guys don't look pleased with them.

"What about 'No' don't you get?" Sakura sings.

"So go and tell your friends..." Ino gestures a shooing motion.

"I'm not really interested" they both lean in with mocking faces.

"It's a both time that you're leavin' " Sakura points at the door.

"I'm going to count to three and open my eyes " Ino holds up three fingers before looking at Sakura.

"... and you'll be gone" they move away.

Hiro and Takeru scoff before heading towards the exit but the appearance of the girls startled them into backing away as they sing.

Their friends are so mesmerized at their performance. They are so going to make them sing next time!

"One" Ino holds up one finger.

"Get your hands off my..." Sakura sang.

"Two"

"Or I'll punch you in the..."

"Three"

"Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint! Take a hint!" Sakura purposely sings louder but that only made everyone clapped at her high note.

Ino grabs Takeru's collar in a vice grip, pushing him away.

"I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint! Take a hint!"

They let them go and run towards the stage.

"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint! Take a hint!... la la la... Take a hint! Take a hint! ... la la la"

They ended their song with a pose.

The crowd squeals at their amazing performance.

Hiro and Takeru immediately left.

"Woooooohoooo! That was totally AMAZING!" Naruto, Kankurou and Kiba hooted.

Sasori, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino smirked at the leaving form of Ino's and Sakura's suitors.

Kisame grins, showing his sharp teeth.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! SING AGAIN, BITCHES!" Hidan yelled.

Konan whacked him over the head.

Pein sighs but nonetheless pleased with the outcome of the girls' performance. It is truly a wonderful performance.

"YOUR VOICES ARE A BANG, YEAH!"

"Oh my! I'm so proud of you, Ino and Sakura" Temari dramatically cried into Hinata's shoulder while Tenten awkwardly patted the blonde's back.

"How youthful! I must tell Gai-sensei about my friends' youthful performance!" Lee cheered.

"Sugoi ne" Chouji said while munching on his favorite chips with wide eyes.

Zetsu looks pleased.

"Yup. They could make a lot of money with their talents" Kakuzu confirmed to himself.

"HOW WONDERFUL!" Madara shouted.

Ino and Sakura just sighed at their friends antic but nonetheless smiled in satisfaction.

 **The End.**


End file.
